


A Moment

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, YumiNa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: A moment can feel like an eternity when Nanaba has been in an accident and Ymir fears the absolute worst. It reminds her of all that is important to her and how a single, fleeting moment can rob her of that.XxXNanaba is in a minor bike accident and Ymir freaks out. Afterwards Ymir finally proposes.





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> My heart, she is broken. Nanaba... my pure, beautiful Nanaba ;-; you will be missed so hard babe

In all her years breathing and living, Ymir wasn’t sure if she had ever been so terrified in her life before. Every horrible moment before this one became nothing, a tiny drop in the ocean. She felt like she was suddenly drowning, thrashing and kicking and breathing burning water into her lungs.

“ _Is this Ymir Wikström?”_

_“Uh… yes? Who is this?”_

Her vision was blurry, but there was nothing to really stare at. Her left leg kept shaking and she wasn’t inclined to stop it. At least some part of her was moving. Her heart felt like it had stopped the moment she had received that damn call.

“ _I’m calling from Saint Sina Hospital. You were listed as the emergency contact. There was an accident.”_

She had been at work on her way to a very important meeting, but you can bet that she dropped everything and ran. Literally ran out the building and into her car. She tried not to speed—since all she could imagine was twisted metal and blood soaked into the tar—and she made it to Saint Sina in no time. Now she sat in one of the plastic waiting chairs. Her hands were clasped together, so tightly that her skin bleached white.

“Miss Ymir?” the receptionist suddenly spoke. Ymir’s head shot up.

She stood. “Yes?”

“You can go through now. She’s ready to see you.”

Ymir swallowed the moisture in her mouth and nodded in thanks. She headed down the hallway and searched nervously for the right door number. When she found it, her hand hovered over the handle. What would she see? Would it break her heart? Break _her_? Swallowing hard again, she inhaled sharply to steel her nerves and then pushed the door open. For a second bright sunlight from the window blinded her, the vestiges of a descending sun. But then it cleared, her eyes blinked and she adjusted to the extra light.

“Ymir?” Her focus snapped to the single hospital bed. Blue eyes watched her, soft and affectionate. “I’m so sorry about this.”

It took three long strides for Ymir to cross the room and reach her. “Don’t apologize, please.” She hesitated at her side. “Nanaba… I thought…”

Nanaba smiled softly. “What? That I died and left you? Never. I’m way too stubborn. We still have that in common.”

It was like something inside of her finally released. Ymir cupped Nanaba’s face in her hands as gentle as possible. She had some stitches at her brow and a nasty bruise along the right side of her jaw, but otherwise her face was fine. Her arm was in a sling, though, and she winced when Ymir’s weight shifted the bed.

“What the fuck happened?”

Nanaba leaned into her hand. “I was on my way to you, actually, on my bike. Some asshole behind me kept riding on my ass, then he just completely pushed me off the road. I slammed into another car and went down hard. My bike is all fucked up, and so am I. But nothing broken, thank god. I just dislocated my shoulder. I’ll be fine.”

Ymir’s stomach felt tight and hot and anger burned bright in her chest. “Did you see his license plate?”

“Already told the police, yeah. They said they’ll keep me updated.”

Ymir exhaled. She dropped her hands but pulled Nanaba in for a very gentle, very needy kiss. “Marry me,” she breathed against her lips. “After this.”

Nanaba pressed her free hand against Ymir’s chest. When they pulled away she studied Ymir carefully. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. Fuck yes. I love you, and I want you. Not tomorrow, not next year. Now.”

“You want to marry me right now?”

Ymir nodded. It earned a very amused laugh, one that made Nanaba jostle her own shoulder and grimace in pain. She stopped laughing but didn’t stop smiling. “Yes.” She slipped her hand into Ymir’s and settled back in the bed. “But not like, right this second. I’d like to plan it. Something small, with our friends and family.”

Ymir sat down on the nearby chair and nodded. “We can do that. But can we go to the court right now? We can like, get legally married now and then just do the ceremony thing later.”

Nanaba’s thumb stroked her wrist. Even now, with Nanaba battered and bruised she was still the one comforting Ymir. It made her chest bloom with love and affection. She couldn’t stop herself from standing and kissing her again, conveying every little sticky emotion she felt. Nanaba sighed into the kiss and held the front of her shirt firmly, keeping her in place. She tasted like life—alive, sweet, warm. Ymir wanted more, so much more, but Nanaba was injured and they were in a hospital. She could still settle for a very indecent kiss, though, so that’s what she did. Teeth dug into lips and tongues collided. When they finally pulled away Ymir felt her cheeks burn up. Nanaba looked thoroughly kissed, but she seemed very, very pleased.

“Took you long enough, you know,” she said with a grin.

“To propose?”

She grinned wider. “What took you so long?”

Ymir dropped back down into the seat and cradled Nanaba’s hand in both of hers. It was warm and soft, even though her fingers were just as long as Ymir’s, just as strong. She traced a heart on Nanaba’s palm. “You’re too good for me,” she admitted quietly. “I’ve had a ring the past year, but every time I tried to ask, or thought about it, I was just… struck with how good you are. And I’d wonder if I’m good enough. If I deserve you.” She took a big, shaky breath. “But after today? Fuck it. I don’t care if I’m the least deserving person. You love me, you’re with me, and I want to be yours in every possible way. I’m keeping you for as long as I can and no one on this planet can convince me otherwise.”

Nanaba’s smile was gentler. “There’s my Ymir.” She sighed and intertwined their fingers. “I feel the same way sometimes. But you make me very, very happy. So as soon as this medication wears off, let’s head down to the court and get married.”

Ymir rested her head down on Nanaba’s lap, fighting off a huge grin. “I’m going to be able to call you my wife.”

Nanaba laughed. “I am definitely going to show off my new wife at work.”

“You can show off as much as you want, you ass. You and your need to brag.”

“Hey, I have lots to brag about.”

“Sure. If you weren’t hurt you’d probably be flexing right now.”

“Oh please.” Nanaba chuckled. “You love my muscles and you know it.”

Ymir stole a quick kiss. “Oh yes I do.”

They relaxed then and simply stared at each other. Ymir pressed her finger to Nanaba’s wrist and felt the pulse there, reassured and eased by every constant flutter. Nanaba was alive. She was okay. And soon, they’d be married.

In all her years breathing and living, Ymir wasn’t sure if she’d had ever been so happy in her life before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you need a hug after Snk S02E04, I'm here for everyone. Come and cry to me at danilovesanimenel. May Nanaba rest in peace


End file.
